


Chapped

by TotallyNotRei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotRei/pseuds/TotallyNotRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could not go a day without it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapped

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a First Line Generator exercise with my friends, and I enjoyed it very much!

As she searched, her movements were frantic. Rei’s bedroom had been turned upside down as she haphazardly threw her belonging on the floor. Her bed, which previously had been made quite nicely (which was not typically expected for someone like Rei) had its pillows and bed set pulled up to reveal the floral patterned mattress underneath.

“Shit.” Rei swore as she ran her hand through her bangs in aggravation. “Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.” She brought her fist down on the wood of her dresser before she heard a knock on her door.

“Are you ready to go?” Sasuke had let himself in, which it was nice he had even bothered to knock because Rei so rarely did (and yes, she had caught the Uchiha in a few awkward situations). For a moment Sasuke stood in the doorway and took in the absolute mess that Rei’s room had become. “Whoa, what did you do?”

“I need it.” Rei mumbled to herself as she continued dumping out her drawers.

“What?” Sasuke asked, coming to stand closer to her.

“I. Need. It. I went to bed, and now I can’t figure out where the hell I put it!” Rei snapped pushing past her housemate to crouch down and look beneath her bed for the seventh time that morning.

“Okay, well, what is “it”? We’re going to be late for school.” Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned against Rei’s bedpost.

“Chapstick, Sasuke. I lost my chapstick.” Rei stated with a deep scowl as she settled back on her knees and looked at him. “You can head to school without me, I am not leaving until I find it.” Her shirt was unbuttoned, exposing the white tank top she wore under it and hung off one of her shoulders. Her hair was down and unbrushed, leading Sasuke to believe that Rei was in the middle of getting dressed when she realized she didn’t have her stick of lip balm with her.

“Rei, you can’t miss school over chapstick. Stop being ridiculous and finish getting ready.” He scoffed at her.

“I’m not leaving without it. I won’t be able to make it through the day without my lips getting all weird.” Rei argued, her tone harsh. For as long as he had known her, Rei had always carried around a stick of chapstick or a tube of lip balm without fail. She claimed that her lips chapped easily and that once when she was a child her lips had dried so much from her licking them to keep them moist that a red ring had formed around her lips. From that day forward she had put vaseline, chapstick, and- when she got really desperate- neosporin on her lips to make them feel soft and nice.

“Wasn’t that your backup stick? Or rather, your backup to your backup?” Sasuke asked, Rei always kept chapstick stashed around the house. In nightstand and kitchen drawers, cars, and once even stuffed in between the couch cushions.  

“No, that was my last one. I have to find something, or I won't make it through the day.” Rei stood up and pinched the bridge of her nose. In Sasuke’s opinion Rei had a very stupid addiction. He would admit that being addicted to chapstick was far better than gambling or hardcore drugs, but it was also kind of sad that a two dollar tube of wax could debilitate her so thoroughly.

“Rei, you’re being stupid. Just borrow someone's when we get to school or something.” Sasuke said as he walked back out of her room. Before he reached the door, a pillow whizzed by his head and out into the hallway.

“A lot of help you are! I can’t just walk up to someone and ask for their chapstick, I’d need to ask for it throughout the entire day!” Rei growled in frustration and sank onto her bed aggressively shoving her comforter out of the way before looking at her feet. Sasuke sighed as he adjusted the strap of his bag.

“Fine. I’ll tell you what,” at this Rei lifted her eyes to meet his, “On our way to school, we’ll stop somewhere and I’ll buy you a new pack of chapstick.”

“Can I get the kind made with real beeswax? It makes my lips feel tingly and minty.” She asked timidly, a complete change to her attitude before. Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked at her.

“You can get the kind made from real beeswax.” He agreed. Rei jumped up from her bed and walked briskly up to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

“Thank you! I knew there was a reason you were my friend.” She smiled. The boy hugged her back quickly before letting go.

“Now finish getting ready. We’re already late. I won’t do this again.” He said, his usual expression of annoyance back in place.

“It won’t happen again!” Rei promised as she shouldered her bag and zipped up her jacket.

* * *

 

A month later found Sasuke buying Rei another pack of chapstick.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Naruto characters. But I do own my fingers, which are connected to my brain and wrote this, so if you liked it feel free to leave a kudo and tell me how I did!


End file.
